A Show at the Mystic Falls Opera and Symphony
by petitehero
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is nervous. And it's all thanks to Caroline volunteering her to sing at the school ceremony. So, like other normal teens her age, Bonnie uses a little magic to calm her nerves. This is not the same old song and dance. Stelena/ DamonxOC
1. The Opening Act

A/N This is a non-songfic songfic. It's gonna be made up of plot with songs intertwined as plot devices. Some of it will be 'actual' plot devices, while others will be pure fluff or wish fulfillment C;. I'll be including all song titles/ artist names. It might make this more fun if you listen to the actual song while reading the chapter, BUT. That's just a suggestion! PLEASE don't be deceived by my first song choice xD. It's included purely because it had lyrics I could use for the meaning intended. Status Quo/ HSM cast. FINAL NOTE before I leave you poor people alone xD. Please feed my review monster with constructive criticism. I already know what's gonna happen, so the only reason I post is for your benefit and input :3. /endnote.

Bonnie Bennett was not the type of person to lose her calm over any little thing or under any sort of fire. But singing the anthem for the Mystic Falls High School induction ceremony was not any little thing to this certain witch. Of course, if she'd out and volunteered herself, it would be a whole different story. She could handle whatever she brought on herself. But this one had Caroline written all over it in dark red lipstick. Why, why, _why _had that crazy girl ever thought Bonnie would want to 'like, expose her ultimate fabulousness' in front of the whole school by _singing_? Now, it wasn't like Bonnie made children cry or glass bleed when she sang. In fact, she was something kind of beautiful as she sang. It made her feel like she was speaking the true language of magic, like she could erase everything out of the world but sound. That meant in no way she wanted to share that with the world.

She stood there, in front of her mirror, looking into her reflection like her own eyes could pull herself out of this horrid daymare. But all her reflection did was look back at her. Sighing, she finished getting ready for the day, at least physically. Emotionally, there wasn't much to do but squeeze her eyes shut and hope that if she couldn't see them…they couldn't hear _her. _She took her time, hoping any sort of delay would magically make the solution to her problem appear.

_Magically make the solution to her problem appear…_That. Was. It. What kind of witch would Bonnie be if she couldn't even summon up a little courage and something else to make it through the ceremony? Pleased with herself for thinking of resorting to her witchcraft, even though the solution was so _obvious, _Bonnie came back in front of the mirror and began to chant, something old and broken, but that she knew would fix everything right. The spell was designed to ensure her voice would come out clear, and that she would have the unfailing drive to sing her song no matter what happened.

As soon as the words passed over her lips, she felt the enchantment take hold, gracing her with an invisible glow that shaped itself to her form . Her witch's eyes showed her the figure of the spell, showed her how soft its contours were in the morning daylight. Turning from her dresser, Bonnie sought to pick up her bag and head out. She was just doing so when a shimmer along the floor caught her attention. The trail, seemingly made of iridescent spell-matter, was marking itself ahead of her, expanding out her bedroom door and along the hall. Alarmed, she took a step back, bumped into the dresser and flailed her hand out for support. Her eyes found themselves in the mirror once more, this time beseeching themselves.

"_Something's not right!_" Bonnie Bennett's voice was undoubtedly clear.


	2. Another Kind of High School Musical

A/N Ok. Here's where the confusion begins. Sorry I didn't warn you in the first chapter, but this story is told in the viewpoint of my OC (the only character/ story I own in this besides this plot). Her name is Lye Trick, and she's 'with' Damon in an unspoken sort of way. They're 'official', just, they don't have to say it out loud to know it. She's British, and centuries old (older than the Salvatores). She has a history with Katherine. Her story is better told in another story of mine, which will be posted shortly. This story is put sometime between her story, and her story's sequel. I'll be happy to answer any questions if her viewpoint throws anyone off track! And! FINAL NOTE: The relationship between Lye/ Damon and how he acts towards her and some other charries will seem out of character until you read the other story. Sorries! Song: Queen Bee. Artist: Nickasaur. The songs will get more meaningful a couple chapters in, but crazy stuff will still happen.

((Lye's POV))

Unfortunately, I didn't wake up to sunshine streaming through my curtains or little picturesque birdies singing at my window, or anything in the least as adorable or totally unrealistic as that. I woke up to the angry sound of coffee brewing and the even less attractive sound of the Salvatores' morning bickering session. Which was just not acceptable, because I was the sole member of the household allowed to begin and end any squabbling. This, of course, meant I was also the sole member who had to get her slumbering British arse downstairs and get with the ending of the squabbling. I heaved myself up, only slightly thankful no one was around to see my unladylike exit from the bed. I crossed over to his dresser, stealing a black v-neck from some snobby brand of his and heading over to my own room. I sleepily rubbed under my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling the hard bones beneath the silk and skin. I had lain my clothes out the night before, knowing that half-blood or not, there was no way I would be getting up on time. Please. I threw on my clothes, just a pair of black breeches and white stockings to go under the v-neck. Feeling a little right whimsical, I added a black bowler hat on top. I was sure I'd get some whispers at school about it, but honestly. The little souls could handle it. I'd been dressing this way for two centuries, and I'd be doing it for many more. After running the daily habit of teeth brushing, bag-grabbing and make-up-putting-onning and everything else that occupies a lady's morning routine, I set myself down the stairs to find Damon and Stefan in the kitchen.

"Is that my shirt?" Those were the first words out of Damon's mouth as he didn't bother to look up from his mug of coffee and newspaper. "By which, I mean it is."

"Oh, shut up. We both know you love it." I leaned myself against the counter, sniping a cup of coffee that was probably meant for Stefan and definitely going into my tummy.

Stefan allowed this, primarily because there was a whole pot of the stuff, and a little bit because he was too nice to be all mean and smite me for my injustice. I was okay with this.

"Oh, look. You're twinsies." He said ironicly, looking between Damon and I. I looked down at myself, then at Damon, then down at myself again.

"Huh. We're like. The Double Mint Twins. Of sorrow. 'Cause we're all in black. I like it." I replied, draining the last of the coffee and rinsing the cup in the sink.

"There was a time, not so long ago, where I was the plague of streets at night. When I was that tingly feeling on your spine 'cause you're scared something Big and Scary is gonna come eat you up."

"Mmm. Don't worry, pet." I crossed to his side, pecking him once on the cheek and doing spider-fingers up his back. I leaned to whisper in his ear. "You still give me chills." I turned on my heel then, facing a bemused Stefan, and made a little snappy motion. "Off with us! I'll be dead before I'll be tardy!"

And thus the day began.

Stefan and I parted, as usual, almost the moment we got to school; him veering off to hone in on Little Miss Elena while I went in search of her brother.

"Hey, Jerebear!" I called, spotting him leaning against one of the benches sporadically dotting the school lawn. He looked as tired as I felt, just dragged out of bed and stuffed into clean clothes.

"You look like a right mess, y'know. Like you're in a boy band or something. 'Cause your hair's got some seriously ungodly swooshing going on." I petted his hair back, amused at how it stubbornly fell back into its pattern of discord. He swatted my hand away like a punk, all grumpy from being awake.

"You sound like my sister. And that's really not a compliment this early in the morning." Jeremy grumbled. "By the way, did you know you have this big round black thing on your head, and you're totally wearing man-pants? "

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you through that grumpy face of yours." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now c'mon, and walk me to my first class like a gentleman." I threaded my arm through his and pulled him along towards the school doors, to which he assented as gracefully as he could-which was still relatively gracelessly.

We meandered through the halls, stopping to say hi to a few people from the dance team and Jerebear guy nodding to a couple of his friends. He'd come a long way from being all antisocial like Elena had once told me he used to be. Soon though, we came to a total stop outside my first period, and we had to say goodbye.

"See you next bell, little brother." I said affectionately, looking up only the slightest bit to hug him. He still blushed a little whenever I was all cutesy in public, something to do with this century's delicate man-ego. "You know if you don't hug me back, you'll be as bad as Damon." I teased, watching his face sour. Jeremy and Damon had pretty much settled all that was between them, and then I'd come to town and shook that snowglobe up again. But they'd get over it.

"Doesn't mean as much when it's coerced." He replied, rising to the challenge. He hugged me quickly, then turned off down the hall towards his own first class.

The corners of my mouth turned up of their own accord, always somewhat cheered at Jeremy's presence. I still found it odd that I could find such companionship in such a young, pure human. It reminded me how okay things were. Resignedly, I took my seat in my first period; calculus. Seeing as I'd taken it roughly six times due to the other five times I'd even bothered with the whole high school thing, I was getting pretty sick of math. I longed for the old stuff, the stuff they didn't teach in schools any more. The sort of stuff I could have been puzzling out with some of the greats if I'd known what they'd be later in life.

The tardy bell rang, and the last few straggling students bled into the room. I was unsurprised that Stefan and Elena were not among them; I think Stefan would rather have a stake through his chest and a bullet through his foot than be tardy. It was kind of endearing. I smiled at them, sitting two tables away from me, unaware of anything else going on outside their conversation. My eyes drifted forward, though, when Dr. Laurens entered the room. He was, by student standards, not one to be messed with. He appreciated intelligence and condemned wise remarks, and was one of those few who insist on being called 'Dr.' due to their degree. Altogether a decent man, he had an unfortunate attraction to questionably patterned ties.

"Okay, okay. Quiet. There are mouths to shut and minds to feed." He set down his roster on the center desk and began flipping through it, checking off names as he went. Once that was through, we endured a thirty minute lecture on…oh, whatever it was on. Honestly I was drawing Damon in my notebook, as a unicorn. Because that was exactly the sort of thing I should leave lying around the house for him to find and react to.

"And after you carry the three, you've got to-" His words were white noise, something I heard clearly but barely registered in my disinterest. "you've got to, got to-"

My gaze snapped up then, watching Dr. Laurens as he struggled to speak. The whole class was silent, confused, as he kept repeating the same three words.

"Should we call an ambulance?" One of the girls in the second row asked.

"He's not hurt, you idiot."

"He might be having one of those, uh, those strokes or something? The ones that make your words go wonky?"

Suddenly, Dr. Laurens spun around. "_Add it up like a mathematician, I wanna be your new addition, you're so fly, no lie, and you know this-BALLIN'-one of a kind, top of the line, drop dead gorgeous!" _

I felt my head just kinda cock to the side, not really sure what to make of what was going on. Clearly, neither did anyone else, as they all just stared and a few snickered. I slid my glance to Stefan and Elena, both of whom were completely focused on Dr. Laurens. Apparently his little outburst was not yet over.

"_I saw you from across the room! Dancing to my favorite tune…navigating through this crowded room, excuse me, comiiiing throooough-" _ And there he stopped, face now whiter than the chalk he'd been holding. The poor man looked like someone had slapped him with his own doctorate's degree.

"I-I feel ill." He mumbled, before stumbling over to the door.

Apparently, class was over.


	3. So There's No Encore

A/N Sorry :P All these boring bits will be done soon and all the interesting stuff will begin to happen as the main plot unfolds C: .

Immediately twenty voices went up all at once to talk about what had just happened.

"What is _wrong _with that man?"

"I told you he was totally insane."

"What kind of song was that, anyway? No one over thirty should ever sing that song. Ever."

"Was that, like, a mental break down or something?"

I abandoned my seat, covering the distance between my table and Stefan's.

"What's the verdict?" I asked, sitting backwards on the chair in front of his table.

"I…don't know." He sounded perplexed. "I've never seen that before."

"You didn't get any mind tinglies or anything?" My gaze switched to address Elena. "You've been here all your life. But I'd say that's fairly unusual, right?"

Elena looked like she didn't really know what to do with what she just saw. Her confusion softened her response-she was still a little iffy about the danger I had put Jeremy in with Jack and Katherine. "That was definitely not the normal."

"It didn't taste natural, either." I remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just say that didn't feel like a heartfelt serenade or anything. Who would honestly choose their shining moment to sing their hearts out in front of a punk class of high schoolers? And he kind of looked like he died a little on the inside as he was leaving the room."

"Well. Maybe we should send someone after him, make sure it wasn't some sort of stroke or…whatever that was."

"You're a sweetheart." I said, honestly. "Phone's in his briefcase. You do that, and I'm going to go investigate."

"In the middle of class?"

"I think truancy is the last thing on that poor man's mind right now."

It turned out Dr. Laurens had been seen leaving campus as quickly as humanly possible, witnessed by some guy openly smoking behind the teachers' parking lot. Apparently he'd looked 'Like he'd just went grocery shopping after hitting up a couple of the striped bedazzlers', which was stoner talk for…? Whatever that meant, odds are Dr. Laurens wouldn't be coming back to school any time today. By the time I'd found all this out, the bell for lunch period had rung. I headed over to the place I usually met Jeremy and the others, wanting to share the news.

"So." I said. "He kind of hightailed it." Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy looked up from their little cluster around one of the benches.

"I don't blame him." Jeremy replied, looking pained. "Stefan and Elena filled me in. Poor guy's got to have balls of steel to show himself after that."

"Gross, Jere." Elena mumbled.

"It's kind of true." Stefan put in.

"I just want to know how something like that even happens."

"Like what happens?" Caroline's voice chimed in as she perkily walked over, blonde curls bouncing perfectly in-step. Bonnie followed not too far behind, looking preoccupied.

"Didn't you hear about Dr. Laurens?" Elena asked. "I'd have thought it'd be all around the school by now."

"What about him? That he's a stagnant pool of middle-aged misery? 'Cause that's really not much of an update, sweetie." She spoke in the way that only a Caroline could speak. Like even while spouting venom, she didn't mean to hurt a fly. It was oddly endearing how oblivious she was.

"Well. One minute we were learning about-I don't even pay attention in that class, what were we learning about, Stefan?" I stopped, glancing in his direction.

"Derivatives."

"Of course. And then the next, he was singing something from that internet guy."

"Internet guy?"

"Um. Nickdino. Nick-o-rawr. Nick-something-distinctly-adolescent."

"Nickasaur?"

"That sounds right." The circle fell silent as Caroline contemplated.

"Just out of the blue like that?"

"Yepp. He was doing something on the chalk board, then he just turned around and started singing. It actually kind of looked humiliating, like the lyrics were being pulled out of him."

"Wow. Totally sucks to be that guy." Caroline's brow furrowed a bit, probably imagining how it would be if she'd randomly started singing in public. I got the Katy Perry nightmare vibe from her. "Wonder what could have driven someone to do something like that."

"Actually, I think I might have." And that was when we turned to face Bonnie.


	4. Sell Me a Show

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long owo. I was working on multiple other projects, and left most of my Vampire Diaries ones to neglect. Song: Singin' in the Rain. Artist: Gene Kelly. I own nothing but Lye and these words. **

"What did you do, Bonnie?" Stefan asked in a slow voice. I couldn't find fault in his wariness. Bad things generally happen when you throw magic into the mix.

"Um. Nothing, nothing _really. _It's just. Ah. I was a little worried about the anthem today, so I cast a spell. Not even a big spell. A little spell. A not-even-hit-puberty-yet-it's-so-little spell. And it just might have backfired horribly?" Normally, Bonnie sounded something a bit like fire. Right now she sounded like she wished she could turn back the hands of the clock.

"And what was your little spell _supposed _to do?" Stefan.

"Just steel my nerves so my voice wouldn't give out. I don't project particularly well."

"That's true. Remember last year during the cheerleading fundraiser? Totally didn't hear you at all. And you were yelling. I could tell." Caroline said, unbothered by the whole issue of wonky magic.

"Right. So what went wrong?"

"I don't know. I just…I said the spell, and I was sure it worked, until I could see, feel, I don't even know-but _something _went out the door. The magic. And then you said Dr. Laurens started singing, it just sounds connected."

"Wait. You said this spell at your house?" I asked. "And someone got hit at the school? That's a pretty fair distance for a spell to affect, considering it was only meant for one person. And there's a lot of ground to cover between your house and here."

"You think it might affect more people?" Jeremy. He hadn't spoken much, and I had to wonder if he was thinking about how incredibly suckish this situation might become right quick. Had to wonder if we all were thinking that.

"I think, that we can't begin to determine who might or might not be affected, or how long it'll last. We can't determine anything. I think it could be any of us, at any time. And from the looks of Dr. Laurens, it's not the most pleasant experience. So, loves, I suggest you work on your stage presence."

* * *

><p>I sat in AP Macroeconomics, much more focused than usual for the possibility of Bonnie's magic doing any sort of something to any of us. Bonnie herself had already left for home, casting a concerned look over her shoulder as she went to the nurse's office. She needed the head start to investigate what went wrong during her spell. The hour passed mercilessly, with nothing unusual happening. After the final bell rang, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out, anxious to meet up with Jeremy and Stefan in the courtyard.<p>

"Anything odd happen?" I asked, leaning against one of the stone benches. Maybe it was sick that I was half hoping something odd _had _happened. Obviously I wouldn't be as interested if the something had happened to me. I already knew what it was like to be forced into a dozen horrible things that you had no control over. But the singing seemed harmless enough. Embarassing-but it wouldn't cut any hearts out or start any fires.

"Not for me. You?" Stefan.

"Not a thing."

"Maybe it was just a fluke, with Laurens." Jeremy said. "Or like an equal exchange. Bonnie's voice for his. That makes some sense, right?"

"Right. I guess we better let Bonnie know. She's probably beating herself all up inside." I looked up as I felt the first trickles of rain land on my brow. "And we ought to make it quick. I swear I turn to a complete cat in the rain."

"We have to wait on Elena and Caroline." Jeremy said. "Hide under this in the meantime."

I took his jacket appreciatively, holding it over my head.

"I've never heard of a vampire averse to the rain." Stefan teased. "I think it's your vanity finally poking through."

I rolled my eyes. "Because my hair is my baby, right? No. Rain is for dancing, chasing, and dying. Just standing here robs it of the passion. It's just getting wet."

"Dancing, chasing, and dying?" Jeremy asked.

"I've done all three, in one way or another. I'm sure it's the same for Stefan."

"Yes."

"I feel very human right now." Jeremy muttered. "And very not remembering any of the Good Old Dead Days."

"And that's a blessing." I murmured.

"Looks like those kids over there are catching up on it." Stefan said, gesturing to a group of school kids dancing in the drizzle. They were laughing and spinning their closed umbrellas, not minding the muddy splashes against their jeans and bare legs as they stomped across the courtyard.

"What are they saying?" I asked. "It's all the same thing." Their lips were moving near in sync then. Their umbrellas started beating the pavement in the same movements, sweeping across the ground and into the air as they spun in circles.

"I don't think…I don't think they're _saying _anything." Jeremy whispered.

"They're _singing-"_

_"-in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious _feel_ing, I'm happy again!" _Two more students joined the three already twirling through the grey droplets. "_I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, the sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love! Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face-" _Five more students joined. Six. "_I walk down the lane with a happy refrain, just singin', singin' in the rain!" _The whole courtyard was a mass of kids cast as spinning tops, some with smiles consuming their whole faces, others looking rather pitifully confused. A vague few remained disenchanted, eyes bright with fear and wonder. Even my own fingers started to twitch with a strange energy, pulling me like a whisper into the curious foray of a show. I looked to the boys with blood rushing through me, fighting to stay in my own skin. They seemed to be about in the same place I was.

"_Why am I smiling, and why do I sing?"_

I wanted to know, too.


	5. A Silent Film

"We have a problem."

"And it concerns me…?"

"Not yet."

"Great! Then I don't care."

I rolled my eyes as Damon sarcastically widened his. It was that trademark look of his that either made my stomach do girly little knots—which is saying something for someone as painfully old as me—or it ticked me the bloody hell off. Right now the metre was drifting towards the latter.

"Seriously. This is the sort of thing you don't want to get big enough to _become _your problem."

"Well, what is it?"

"Bonnie cast a spell. A very improper spell that can do things that would light even _your _worst fear."

He looked unconvinced. "And what's that?"

"Having your feelings ripped right out of your chest. And having to _sing _about it."

He sobered up real quick after that.

I took a few minutes to catch him up to speed on the events of the day; the children singing in the courtyard. Jeremy even started to spin a little at the end of it, looking petrified the whole time. On the way home we'd encountered a few more unlucky fellows, singing one of those songs from a black and white film, but it was from a film I'd never bothered with. I explained how the boys split up to find the girls—Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie—and how I was signed up to fill him in.

"Because you'd be an absolute hell to live with if the thing caught you and I didn't give you any warning." I put in, giving him a look.

"It won't." He said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me those eyes. You're stupid if you think you being obnoxious is going to bother _magic." _

"I've had my fair share of spells in the past. I don't like them."

"Honey. Stop preaching to the choir."

We lay in wait for about half an hour before the party came home. Lucky for them, it was a silent procession. We all sat around the living room, looking blindly into the fire. Caroline sat cross-legged on the floor next to Bonnie while Elena leaned against Stefan on the couch, Jeremy lounged in an arm chair and I coerced Damon into letting me perch on his lap.

"So what's the plan, here?" Jeremy asked, breaking our code of silence. I looked at him speculatively, wondering the exact second in time he'd become so action-oriented. Mystic Falls had a way of breaking and making men.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, directed our attention to our friendly neighbourhood witch.

"I…don't know."

"Don't spare us your great wisdom, now." Damon said mockingly.

"You know what I love most about you?" I asked.

"There's really so many attractive qualities to choose from, I couldn't hazard a guess."

"When you don't talk. It's my favourite." I turned back to Bonnie, ignoring whatever his reaction would be. "Do you think you can reverse the spell? Turn the switch off?"

"No. That I'm sure of. I think…I think it has to run its course."

"I don't like the sound of that." Caroline muttered regally, as if her mere displeasure of it should cause the spell to shrivel and die. It was a twisted quality I found to be oddly endearing.

"I don't think it matters." Stefan murmured. "You really can't think of any way to stop it?"

"It's the first time I've used something like it. I mean, I could try, but….results? Far from certain. I think we'd have a better chance if I tried to find another spell, one to cancel it out."

"Are you sure another spell won't make matters worse, given the root of the problem in the first place?" I asked gently, aware of how fragile human egos could be.

Instead of being defiant, Bonnie looked deflated. I was none the more relieved. "I guess that's not the best idea, then, huh? Not now."

"How about we stay inside and let everyone out there have a good run with it? I don't see the big dilemma here, given it's not actually _hurting _anyone." Damon said. "Not that I'd, y'know, give much more of a care if it was." He added as an afterthought, robbing his words of much of their sweetness.

"Walls aren't going to help us any." Elena spoke up, firelight dressing her eyes with a stark intensity. "It can get us anywhere, judging by how it's struck inside and out."

"It's just singing, though, right? So what's the big deal?" Caroline put in, arms crossed. "I mean, it sucks if you have no coordination or you're a total loser whose life is full of clichés, _but. _Not such the sitch, guys."

I looked around the room, looked within myself. There was more than one person here with the worst sort of clichés in their lives. In fact, it was kind of a clear majority. My fingers tightened pale against Damon's shoulder.

"Yeah, just singing…"


End file.
